Your Smile
by WriteOutMyHeart
Summary: ConniexCol drabbles. First Fanfic, so be nice! Well... actually I don't really care XD. Say watcha want.
1. Smile Uncle Kracker

"Do you ever stop giving, Connie?"

Connie stopped, and turned back to look at her friend Col, "What do you mean?"

He sighed and stepped forward, "I mean, you're practically giving up everything you have for this." Connie smiled warmly, trying to reassure any of his doubts. But he knew better, as he was used to the 'Connie' look by now.

"Of course I am, Col. That poor dragon is trapped somewhere in the Ural Mountains, and I can't just sit here and do nothing about it."

Col sighed, because she clearly wasn't getting the point, "Connie, some people give 'til it hurts. You give until you don't have much left to give… and then you give some more." He scratched at the nape of his neck, starting to feel heat rise to his cheeks, "Let others give something for you once in a while. Let someone else take care of the dragon. In fact, I'll see to it myself that the dragon is safely recovered."

Connie blushed slightly, not having expected to hear words like those escape his mouth. She turned up her face to look him straight in the eyes. He'd grown taller over the last few years, surpassing her by a good couple of inches. She smiled, and Col noted that whenever she smiled in such a way, her mix-matched eyes lit up with warmth, "I thank you, Col, as this is taking mounds of stress off of my shoulders."

He shrugged nervously, "It's the least I can do for you. Then again, I would do most anything to make you happier."

The words slipped out of him before he had time to stop them.

Connie grinned and rolled her eyes. Col's face had taken red to the next level, and thirty shades deeper.

"So that's what you really think of me? Be honest, please."

He stared at his feet, "Well, I've felt differently about you for a while…"

Connie poked him skeptically, "A while? How long is a while?"

"At most, two years ago, when I finally realized that what I was feeling towards you wasn't just friendship."

"Hmm... what made you realize it?"

"Your smile."


	2. I Hate Everything About You

Col scrunched his eye brows and held in a scream of frustration. Every feeling that he felt, he still didn't miss Connie yet.

Then, he stopped the think…

He realized that he _HATED_ it. He hated Connie.

He remembered back to the time he'd had a dispute with Shirley. Connie had stayed at his house all night, comforting him. He never took a moment to think that maybe it was hurting her, too.

Why was he always thinking about her? When he did, they weren't straight thoughts either. His mind went into a whirling rollercoaster every time the name Connie entered his mind.

He hated Connie. But not because of whom she was. He hated her because she always, _always,_ _ALWAYS_…

Made him fall back in love with her.


	3. Merry Christmas, Col

I shivered as I waited for Col to arrive, holding his gift in my hands. I'd gotten him a specially made figurine of me, him, and Skylark riding through the skies. Col's eyes were squinted together with laughter, and Skylark was neighing in pleasure. I was clinging to Col's waist, a look of both wonder and delight on my face. I scowled, remembering how the painter of the figurine(Mack, of course.) had mix-match my eyes. The green was where the brown would be, and vice versa. Hopefully Col wouldn't notice, as he tended not to notice things like that. He also seemed not to notice a lot of things. Like, how it drove me bonkers whenever Col was with Shirley, or how my face automatically smiled when I saw him. I couldn't have prevented my feelings… they just…

Came out.

I stared at my watch, willing the last three minutes to pass. Surely there was a mythical creature that could speed up time? _No such luck, Connie_, I told myself. I took a cold seat on the bench just a few paces next to me, and spent the next three minutes people watching. It was an activity I did quite often. It was fun to watch people be themselves. Sometimes, I felt like I could never be myself, being the universal and all.

I glanced at my watched again and was surprised to find that ten minutes had passed, and Col had yet to appear. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, setting his gift on the other side of the bench. I looked up and noted the cloudy snow sky. I grinned, as I realized Col would owe me ten dollars, because we'd made a bet whether it would snow or not.

As I stood up to leave the park, I heard jogging steps behind me, and panting,

"Wait!" a familiar voice breathed, "Connie, wait!"

I turned, and saw Col bending forward, hands on his knees. A woman with a violin on her back walked past, and asked him if he was okay. He nodded and thanked her. She smiled, nodded, and turned back to the other woman with her, whom was carrying a flute case.

Col turned back to me and held out his arms, inviting me in for a hug. Of course, I couldn't refuse. I slipped into his warm embrace, and found that I was trembling. I had been worried he wasn't coming.

He, unfortunately, let go of me, and held my shoulders so that he could look me straight in the eye. He smiled, his one green and one brown eye lighting up in my own.

"I must be honest with you, Connie; there isn't anyone else I'd rather spend this Christmas with."

I felt heat rush to my face, like the blood in my veins was having a race to see who'd make it to my cheeks first. I smiled with teeth and answered back; "I'm glad you feel that way."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. I reached over to the bench, and picked up my own box. He smiled at the box, which I'd taken such an effort to wrap, but stilled failed at.

"I still couldn't wrap a box to save my life." I sighed. He laughed heartily,

"Says the girl who defeated Kullervo."

I shook my head and laughed. Then, I held out my gift to him, "Open mine first."

He took the box from my hands and we sat on the bench. Col tore at the wrapping paper, until he reached a white container. Lifting the lid, he smiled when he saw the wings of the Pegasus, knowing instantly that Skylark had something to do with it. He pulled out the figurine and smiled wider, seeing the two happy figures on the back of his companion. The expression he was displaying was worth waiting for him. Maybe I wouldn't make him pay me ten dollars, after all. He reached over to me unexpectedly, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Connie." He breathed into my hair and down my neck, causing me to shiver in surprise and delight. He held me tighter for a moment before letting me free, much to my disappointment. I didn't look at him until the warmth had left my face. He set the small box of his in my lap, and looked at me expectantly, as though he already knew my reaction, as he probably did. I slid the box out of its wrappings, figuring his grandmother had wrapped it. The black box inside was long, and felt on the outside. Col looked up at the sky as I opened the box, but I could've sworn that his face was turning red.

Inside the soft, black box was a silver-chained necklace. I beamed and traced my finger down the chain until I saw the charm, and gasped in surprise.

On the charm of the necklace, was the sign of the universal, a silver compass with the symbols for mythical creature groups on each prong. I took the necklace out of the box, and struggle to open the clasp. My fingers were numbed and without nerves, so it was a near impossible task for the 'indestructible' Connie. Col smiled with relief when he saw my face and took the necklace from my hands,

"Let me help you with that." He unhooked the clasp, and came up behind me. Brushing my hair away from the back of my neck, he pulled the necklace around my head, meeting the ends in the back. I heard the click of the clasp and touched the charm dangling below the base of my throat. Col still stood behind me, and there was silence. I laughed, and turned around quickly, throwing me arms around him, "You cabbage-headed fool! You silly one-track mind of a Clamworthy!"

He looked confused, but accept the hug graciously, "So, you like it?"

I beamed at him and nodded my head rigorously, "I love it. I'll never take it off."

He smiled, more than pleased with this answer.

Only then did I notice how close he was to me, our noses nearly brushing.

Col was the first to seize the moment and pressed his lips against mine. Determined at first, but then softening into a sweet caress. To add to the sickly sweet cliché of it all, the women with the violin and flute started playing, encouraging Col.

He smiled against my lips and his arms curved around my waist, leaning into me. I, too, smiled against him, as I knew this was the best order of things to happen.

We broke apart, much to my dismay, but I smiled up at him, still giddy with the feeling of his lips against my own.

Merry Christmas, Col.


	4. Last To Know

For some reason, angsty songs keep coming up on my iPod… but they're inspiring, so I'll go with them…

I watched Connie turn and walk away from me. The question running through me head was,

_Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell me???_

This can't be happening, I thought.

Without a word… she just… left.

I remembered when she had told me that something was wrong…

I'd ignored it.

I asked her if she was alright.

She lied.

I was the last to know about her new power.

I'd rejected her, without even meaning it.

Agony swelled up inside of me, and I shouted out to the skies above.

She had been my first love…

I'd been the last to know.

-Big Bang Theory is suddenly proven!-

I opened my eyes. Connie's hand was on my face, and she was staring worriedly at the wet marks on my face.

"Col? You were shouting in your sleep. Are you… are you crying?"

I sat up immediately and wrapped my arms around her thin frame, pulling her to myself, so that she couldn't get away.

"Please tell me you're not leaving."

Connie smiled from behind my shoulder and snuggled her arms around me, placing her in my lap. I hoped they could cuddle and be like so forever.

Connie looked up to stare into my eyes, "I won't."


	5. Better Than Expected

Col sat next to me on the bench, finding someone interesting to describe.

Yes.

We were playing the people game.

"Hmm… that lady right there with dog."

He nodded to an older woman around her 50's to 60's in fancy, purple clothing, walking her white and pampered dog.

"She's taking her dog on a walk, and when she gets home, she's going to sit down in a fancy little chair and eat Danish modern. While drinking red wine, of course."

"Oh, oh, that man right there, feeding the birds. Yes, the one in the tweed coat."

"Yes, I see him."

"He's waiting for his wife. She's going to bring their all-grown-up son, and they'll all go to that cute little restaurant down the way, The Gold Dragon, was it?"

"You're a genius, Connie." He fell silent for a moment, but came right back, "I was wondering , Connie, if you'd like to join Jessica, Arran, and I for dinner tonight? At The Golden Dragon, of course."

I turned and looked him in the eyes, which were identical to my own. I could've sworn to you that there was something strange in his voice. I almost sounded like… never mind. I shook it off. He was simply asking me to dinner with our friends.

That was all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, as I prepared for dinner, a thought occurred to me.

What if Col hadn't wanted me along in the first place?

Jessica probably suggested that they invite me.

I grasped my elbows, hugging them to myself. The thought hurt. That Col wouldn't want me with him. I sighed, clearing the notion, and pulled out a shirt from my closet. It was a black empire waist shirt with golden, swirling patterns and silver lines going across. A ghost of a smile lightened my features as I thought of my little golden dragon compared to the twirling golden patterns. I quickly pulled it over my head, and grabbed a brush from my vanity, yanking it through my unfortunate black mop of hair. Everyone always said that it looked better than I considered it to be, but I always think differently.

The door bell rang downstairs, and I furrowed my brow when I didn't feel the presence of the selkie, Arran.

When I opened the door, there stood Col.

Just Col.

He smiled and quickly explained, "Jessica and Arran were never coming. I made that up."

I tilted my head slightly, "Why?"

"I was worried you'd say no… so I said they were coming."

"Col, don't you know me well enough to know I'd never say no to you?" I smiled at him.

He blushed and looked away from my eyes, "Well, yeah. But, still…"

I laughed and took his arm, dragging him away from the door, "Come on! No lollygagging!"

He smiled and followed me. But, as soon as we reached the taxi door, he stopped walking,

"Hey, Connie…"

I turned and he grabbed my arm, pulling my closer to him.

Before I knew it, my lips were pressed against his. At first, he was urgent, like he was worried I would pull away. As soon as he saw I wasn't, he softened and leaned into me, as I was doing the same. He smiled against my lips and I had to hold in a laugh. He slowly pulled away, but I leaned forward again and caught him before he could get away.

When we finally pulled away at the same time, Col was beaming. It occurred to me that he might've been planning for this to happen.

He looked me in the eyes and took my hand, offering to help me get in the taxi. I smiled and slid inside. He closed the door and ran to the other side.

I smiled at him, and turned to look out the window.

Well.

This was going better than I expected.

HAHA, okay well. Guess who had WBS?(Writer's Block Syndrome) ELENA DID!

Sorry for holding this out so long… I wrote this chapter like forty-bazillion times, until I was at least decently satisfied with its outcome. Hope you're not too disappointed!

~Elena


	6. My Connie

I buried my face in my hands. Work was really piling up. Selkies caught in nets, water sprites going through droughts, wood sprites desperate for non-clear-cut forest areas. The mythical world was in mass catastrophe. Evelyn and Mack had decided on never telling George about this side of the world until he was 15. Then he'd be sensible enough to help out in the lonely Company of Universals.

But still, I didn't know how far I could stretch myself for another 11 years. George was only five, and the rest of us knew he was bound to notice some strange things at some point. I slung my coat over my arm before I knocked on Col's door. We'd ended up in the same dorm hall, and since we were still dating, we visited quite often. Rat answered, his roommate. I smiled,

"Hello, Rat. Is Col here?"

"Yeah, and I was just leaving."

I smiled graciously, knowing he was respecting our privacy. That or he just didn't want to have to watch us, as he'd recently broken up with his own girlfriend. I nodded to him as he walked out, and I in. Col was sitting on the bed, with _my _copy of Hamlet. I snatched it out his hands playfully and plopped down at his feet. I read the page he was on, and smiled gently as I quietly whispered the Soliloquy to myself. I put the book down and said the rest from memory,

_The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks _

_That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation _

_Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep-- _

_To sleep--perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub, _

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come _

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, _

_Must give us pause. There's the respect _

_That makes calamity of so long life. _

Col leaned forward and claimed my lips with his own, shutting me up.

"Show off." he whispered against my lips.

I smiled and as I did so, he frowned. His callused hands that I love so much reached up and touched under my eyes.

"My God, Connie, have you been getting enough sleep?"

I stood up and walked to the mirror, but was surprised to find not a hint of purple-ness or baggage under my eyes. I looked at him, confused,

"How can you tell?"

He shrugged, "Your smile seemed different. It wasn't my Connie's smile."

I sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed once more, and sat Indian style so that I was turned in his direction, but I kept my eyes low. His fingers rested under my chin, and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Is the Universal's work weighing you down?"

I nodded, and as soon as he spoke my own thoughts, tears sprang to my eyes. He pulled his arms around me, and turned me around so that the back of my head was resting on his chest. I closed my eyes, and before I could prevent them, the tears brimmed over my waterline, leaving rivets of water down my cheeks. Col rested his chin on top of my head, and didn't say a word. It was as though he was reading my mind. I need nothing more from him than for him to hold me close.

We sat like so until a knock on the door was heard. Rat's voice came in through the door,

"It's me." he said, "I got the milk, Col, so you ain't be needin' to go get it." He came into the room and saw us. First I was guilty, thinking he'd feel awful. Then his face cracked into a gentle, but Rat-like grin. "You know," he started, "I'm glad y'alls are together."

Rat left once more, but left the milk on the counter, and I giggled. I stood up to put the milk away, but Col pulled me back down onto the bed.

"You heard him Connie. He's happy we's is together." he grinned micheviously.

I lifted an eyebrow, "We's?"

"Whatever."

His leaned forward until his lips met mine, and Col kissed me all over my face. My nose, my forehead, my ears. He kissed me until my troubles were taken away with his love. I smiled up into his face, and he grinned, and began to laugh triumphantly.

"There it is! That's my Connie's smile!"


End file.
